Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a semiconductor package structure, and more particularly to a semiconductor package structure whose leads are different in height position.
Description of the Related Art
In convention semiconductor package structure, in order to reduce the interference of the signal crosstalk, every several leads, one lead is selected as a grounding lead for reducing the interference of the signal crosstalk. However, the number of the signal leads is reduced.
Thus, how to reduce the interference of the signal crosstalk without reducing the number of the signal leads has become a prominent task for the industries.